jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BastionMonk
Welcome Hi, welcome to Jurassic Park Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:MismeretMonk page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Clonehunter (Talk) 22:32, July 29, 2010 JP4 and 5 Glad you like JP4. You should read the first chapter of JP5 - I've started it here. Toothless99 07:09, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Categories Thanks for adding categories to my JP4, I didn't know where they were! Styracosaurus Rider 22:50, October 30, 2010 (UTC) template I've created a template thingy for your fanfictions, and added it to the existing fanfictions. Toothless99 19:47, November 2, 2010 (UTC) P.S. To insert the template onto a new page, type . Hope this is OK. New wiki! There's a wiki that no-one is on---the Paleopedia. I'm going to (try to) adopt it, and if I succeed, I'm going to ask you if you want to come over. If it works, I'll leave a message below! Styracosaurus Rider 14:58, November 3, 2010 (UTC) P.S. And we won't have to deal with the admin problem like we have with Clonehunter here---the one and only admin's last edit was 2 years ago... Isla Sorna survival map I would use the link thing as choices and send them there. Like they do with interactive youtube videos. Shot no he was tranquilized you can learn more on the Isla Sorna survival page Yes All by myself do you like my Isla Sorna film? Act fast! It's been long enough! 2 months! Try again on Wikia adoption and see if you make it! Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 14:22, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks Rider, but CloneHunter's last edit was october 14th, we still have to go 8 more days until he has been inactive for 60 days. MismeretMonk 22:20, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh yeah, I was stil thinking October 3rd :/ Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 22:22, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Listen Hey MismeretMonk I was wondering septs Clone Hunter is gone can I adopt the wiki if I can can you tell me how. :Hmm, I remember that it was me that was chosen as Jurassic Park President. MismeretMonk 22:07, December 5, 2010 (UTC) : :Wait a minute when I make JP President its a stupid but because you won its a great thing....well then can you at least make me an admin I did win vice president you know.Brandon Mollica 02:41, December 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey dude, the only one that said it was stupid was Lozzy (and I immediately said to him to shut up), don't blame the other users. The other users DID vote for a JP President.MismeretMonk 12:35, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :: ::I am not blaming them I am just saying a lot of people hated the idea but now they don't thats all I'm saying. Not You I meant delete Vandaler Lets Go At 8:00 p.m we shall strike at Vandaler. Brandon Mollica 00:51, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Vote I was gonna vote but everyone said that you and toothless won. FA Vote Can you please vote/nominate on the FA page, and then all the active users will have voted, so we can find our first FA! Toothless99 talk to me ( ) 07:35, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Logo n ArchArea Problem Hey, about the Archaeozoic Area, you should first activate your account by clicking that link given after you register. What's your username? Let me help you activating your account so you can get started. About the logo, here's my first proposition: Please let me know what you think. Or maybe your ideas about the logo you wanted for this wiki. I'll help you the best I can! ''Sanguinoraptor'' the ''Blood Thief''. 14:06, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Logo n Fanon Story Wow, glad you liked it! I've actually made it a long time ago and was about to send it to Clonehunter, but he didn't seem very active that time. Well, if you need any more help, you could just ask -- I'll help you out the best I can. Oh, you might also want to check this out: Jurassic Park: A Land Reborn I made that, I really enjoyed writing that one :) Maybe I'll come up with another fanon idea, we'll just see what happens next. Cheers! ''Sanguinoraptor'' the ''Blood Thief''. 14:21, December 27, 2010 (UTC) AA I'll see if there's Maniraptor. Oh, okay, to login, your username is Maniraptor. Your password...it's that dinosaur, but without the 'saurus' in the end of his name (I won't mention your password here as a matter of privacy)! Hope that helped :) ''Sanguinoraptor'' the ''Blood Thief''. 14:41, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Mollica Pictures Look MismeretMonk I am very flattered that you want to buy my Productions but I really don't want to lose Mollica Pictures now if you want to work with me in Mollica Pictures that would be okay but you would have to sign this contract because I take my business very seriously. Contract By signing this contract you will not own Mollica Pictures or his creations but you will work with him as the same position he is in. We can work on big ideas together and possibly become one of the worlds greatest company. But in order for that to happen we would have to change the company to Mollica Brothers because we would both own the company. We will both be responsible for the company and to what ever happens to it. But you must make great ideas and must never delete any of my stories or movies. Now if we are both on the same page I suggest that you sign the contract before I change my mind. Sign Here: Admins Well, T99's had his account disabled, so I don't think he'll be editing much anymore. And Lozzy's left, so... We've only got 3 admins now. And one rather vandalistic user with no social life and a habit of rattling on about amber. We should get some more users, don't you think? Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 18:21, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :Yeh, we should add a video on YouTube. That might attract new users.MismeretMonk 07:40, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Got any ad ideas? We could as Dr.Mollica if he could make this little ad with the JP logo or somethin. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 00:47, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Templates I made this little template for a fanfic that's been started and is still not finished: What do you think? Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 00:47, January 12, 2011 (UTC) I REALLY like this, thank you! MismeretMonk 08:45, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Will make FA templates too. Don't tell anybody, but it's from a userbox template...but it works. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 12:52, January 12, 2011 (UTC)